


the comfort spencer gives

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: reader has a nightmare. Spencer, their boyfriend is there to comfort them.Will be three chapters, he, she, and they
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Reader Wakes Up from Her Nightmare

_"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" y/n yells, running from him. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND THEN BEAT ME DAD!" she ran faster, seeing the light and hearing the loving voice of her boyfriend. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"_

"baby, wake up." the voice broke through her nightmare. "It's gonna be okay."

She shot up straight and cried, moving and falling off the bed. She heard the bed shuffle and looked up, seeing Spencer. Her boyfriend was there.

"Y/n look at me love." Spencer's voice pulled her blurry sight up to see her boyfriend, shirtless and worried about her.

She reached her hands up and wiped her tears. "S-pencer? I thou-ght you were asleep." 

he shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep so I started to read the book you bought last week." he held it up, revealing the book The Secret Garden

"Oh you read that already?" she held up her hands. "Then help me up and recite it all to me, handsome."

he pulled her up and smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Or tea?? Or some coffee??" he felt very worried about her, helping her onto the bed for rest.

" guess some coffee or tea might help. And maybe a cookie or two from the cookie container." Y/n sighed lightly and slowly got up. She looked at him. "I'm gonna get a quick bath to relax. Okay?" she smiled at him before going to the bathroom. She started the hot water and got the water run.

She stripped her clothes and dipped herself into the water slowly, laying her head back to relax her body before hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Spencer covering his eyes with tea in his hand in a Disney mug.


	2. Reader Wakes Up From His Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comforts his boyfriend

_"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" y/n yells, running from him. "YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" he ran faster, seeing the light and hearing the loving voice of his boyfriend. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"_

"baby, wake up." the voice broke through his nightmare. "It's gonna be okay."

He shot up straight and cried, moving and falling off the bed. He heard the bed shuffle and looked up, seeing Spencer. His boyfriend was there.

"Y/n look at me love." Spencer's voice pulled his blurry sight up to see his boyfriend, shirtless and worried about him.

He reached his small hands up and wiped his tears away. "S-pencer? I thou-ght you were asleep." 

he shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep so I started to read the book you bought last week." he held it up, revealing the book The Secret Garden

"Oh you read that already?" He held up his hands, starting to laugh softly. "Then help me up and recite it all to me, handsome."

he pulled him up and smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Or tea?? Or some coffee??" he felt very worried about his lover, helping him get onto the bed for rest.

" guess some coffee or tea might help. And maybe a cookie or two from the cookie container." Y/n sighed lightly and slowly got up. He looked at him, "I'm gonna get a quick bath to relax. Okay?" He smiled at Spencer before going to the bathroom. He started the hot water and got the water run.

He stripped off his clothes and let himself go into the water slowly, laying his head back to relax before hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Spencer covering his eyes with tea in his hand in a Disney mug. "Spencer? Babe? What in the hell are you doing? You have seen me naked. Come on." He chuckled and looked back down at the bath tub water, watching the bubbles float around the tub.

He heard Spencer sigh before he moved his hand to see his boyfriend. "There's my handsome man." he smiled slightly and put the tea on a tray as he took it to the tub. "So what is it you had a nightmare about this time?" he spoke to him, placing the tray across the tub for Y/n to see the cookies and tea. "Me in prison? My kidnapping? What babe?" he spoke as he got an empty cup to fill with water before washing his hair.

"It was that man...the man who took me. He was running after me as I ran through the woods."

"Oh baby, he cannot hurt you. I know you have not been doing great but you have been doing amazing to recover. You can walk again and you eat more which helps me know you are fine and you can gain weight. That was a terrifying time for you and it was terrifying for me to profile that man who took you from me. When we caught him, I almost turned into Hotch when Haley died. But thankfully Derek had held me back. If he hadn't, I would have killed that man."

"Babe, I am fine now. I'm only a bit underweight still but the scars have faded and I'm recovering just like you had to." He kissed his cheek and leaned his head back as Spencer massaged his hands through Y/n's hair and to his scalp. he slowly relaxed, feeling his headache dissipate. "Thank you so much, love." He whispered to him before starting to eat. The bath was comforting for him.

"Could you take the tea back to bedroom while I get dressed?" Y/n spoke as he was helped out of the tub, listening to the water drain. He wrapped the towel around his waist and watched as Spencer nodded and left the room with the tea in hand. He dried off before he put on some boxers and a pair of shorts before pulling on one of Spencer's sweaters. He ran a hand through his hair and headed into the bedroom, seeing Spencer light several simple candles and the tea sat on his own nightstand.

Spencer looked over at Y/n and went over slowly. "You look beautiful, love." Spencer spoke to him, taking him over to the bed and sitting next to him before pulling the book to him and then beginning to read to as Y/n cuddled into his chest and drank his tea. 

He was almost finished when he felt his body relax and he shut the book, putting the book and tea on his nightstand before he laid him down, about to go to sleep when he got a text. A new case. He decided to have a day off so he texted that they were both very sick and couldn't go.


	3. Reader Wakes Up From Their Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comforts his partner

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" y/n yells, running from him. "YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" they ran faster, seeing the light and hearing the loving voice of their boyfriend. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"baby, wake up." the voice broke through their nightmare. "It's gonna be okay."

They shot up straight and cried, moving and falling off the bed. they heard the bed shuffle and looked up, seeing Spencer. Their boyfriend was there.

"Y/n look at me love." Spencer's voice pulled their blurry sight up to see their boyfriend, shirtless and worried about them.

they reached their small hands up and wiped their tears away. "S-pencer? I thou-ght you were asleep." 

he shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep so I started to read the book you bought last week." he held it up, revealing the book The Secret Garden

"Oh you read that already?" they held up their hands, starting to laugh softly. "Then help me up and recite it all to me, handsome."

he pulled them up and smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Or tea?? Or some coffee??" he felt very worried about his lover, helping them get onto the bed for rest.

" guess some coffee or tea might help. And maybe a cookie or two from the cookie container." Y/n sighed lightly and slowly got up. they looked at him, "I'm gonna get a quick bath to relax. Okay?" they smiled at Spencer before going to the bathroom. they started the hot water and got the water run.

they stripped off their clothes and let their body go into the water slowly, laying their head back to relax before hearing the bathroom door open and seeing Spencer covering his eyes with tea in his hand in a Disney mug. "Spencer? Babe? What in the hell are you doing? You have seen me naked. Come on." they chuckled and looked back down at the bath tub water, watching the bubbles float around the tub.

they heard Spencer sigh before he moved his hand to see his partner. "There's my handsome partner." he smiled slightly and put the tea on a tray as he took it to the tub. "So what is it you had a nightmare about this time?" he spoke to him, placing the tray across the tub for Y/n to see the cookies and tea. "Me in prison? My kidnapping? What babe?" he spoke as he got an empty cup to fill with water before washing their hair.

"It was that man...the man who took me. He was running after me as I ran through the woods."

"Oh baby, he cannot hurt you. I know you have not been doing great but you have been doing amazing to recover. You can walk again and you eat more which helps me know you are fine and you can gain weight. That was a terrifying time for you and it was terrifying for me to profile that man who took you from me. When we caught him, I almost turned into Hotch when Haley died. But thankfully Derek had held me back. If he hadn't, I would have killed that man."

"Babe, I am fine now. I'm only a bit underweight still but the scars have faded and I'm recovering just like you had to." they kissed his cheek and leaned their head back as Spencer massaged his hands through Y/n's hair and to their scalp. they slowly relaxed, feeling their headache dissipate. "Thank you so much, love." they whispered to him before starting to eat. The bath was comforting for them.

"Could you take the tea back to bedroom while I get dressed?" Y/n spoke as they were helped out of the tub, listening to the water drain. they wrapped the towel around their waist and watched as Spencer nodded and left the room with the tea in hand. they dried off before they put on some boxers/panties and a pair of shorts before pulling on one of Spencer's sweaters. they ran a hand through their hair and headed into the bedroom, seeing Spencer light several simple candles and the tea sat on their own nightstand.

Spencer looked over at Y/n and went over slowly. "You look beautiful, love." Spencer spoke to them, taking them over to the bed and sitting next to them before pulling the book to himself and then beginning to read to as Y/n cuddled into his chest and drank their tea. 

He was almost finished when he felt their body relax and he shut the book, putting the book and tea on his nightstand before he laid them down, about to go to sleep when he got a text. A new case. He decided to have a day off so he texted that they were both very sick and couldn't go.


End file.
